


Untitled Larry Stylinson Prompt

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elounor, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a prompt I wrote nearly a year ago but never shared. I'm no longer a fan of the band, but thought I should still release the prompt. <br/>PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE THE STORY AND PUBLISH IT AS YOUR OWN.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled Larry Stylinson Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I wrote nearly a year ago but never shared. I'm no longer a fan of the band, but thought I should still release the prompt.   
> PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE THE STORY AND PUBLISH IT AS YOUR OWN.

The headlights blared onto the pullout along the empty highway. Louis stopped the car and pulled out the key, pausing to sigh before opening the car door. He took a few steps away, tossing his hand over his shoulder to lock the car behind him. As the car lights flashed, he took off in a quick dash, getting aways into the empty field before falling to his knees. He buried his head in his hands and let out a struggled sob.  
  
Things hadn't been going well between Eleanor and him lately. There had been numerous fights, each with their own sets of insults, tonight's being the worst. Eleanor was ordering him around like he was her personal assistant or something. Louis had made the mistake of a groan of 'bitch' under his breath. After that, she hurled insults at him like there was no tomorrow. Then she told him to get out of ~~their~~ _her_ flat, the relationship was over.  
  
Louis had to stand there and act like the insult didn't hurt him. Like each word didn't send a hundred knifes into his chest. As if he didn't care, as if it didn't hurt at all. But they did.  
  
 _Stupid, Annoying, Fat, Ugly._ They echoed in Louis ears, making him cry harder. He knew she didn't mean it. He knew he would probably get an apologies text from her tomorrow morning, but that was then. Right now, they were nothing but the truth to him.  
  
Louis closed his eyes tightly, the hot salty tears squeezing their way out. He heard tires crunching on the gravel a ways behind him and looked up. Through his clouded vision, he saw Harrys car pulled up net to his.  
  
"Louis?!" Harrys booming voice cut through the silent night. Louis sniffed loudly as Harry spotted his silhouette in the dark. Louis heard the soft crunch of grass behind him as Harry drew nearer. Harry didn't say a thing, just sat down next to Louis.  
 _  
_


End file.
